Patient 27390
by girlfromdistrict12
Summary: "Patient #27390." That's what they called me. I never knew my real name. I'm in a mental institute - for the criminally insane. Am I criminally insane? I don't think I am. Rated T for language and 'cause I'm paranoid. :)
1. Chapter 1

I am Patient #27390. At least, that's what they told me. They also told me I was "criminally insane" and that I was in the Female School for the Criminally Insane **(A/N: Yes, I know, not very creative).** I didn't remember anything about my past, but one person. Leo Valdez. He had curly black hair and looked like a mischievous elf. I think he was my boyfriend. The nurse told me about my past. Apparently I was completely deranged. I had thought that I was a demigod, something that was half human, half god. I thought I was some monster fighter, with a knife that was supposed the be something called "Celestial bronze". I thought I went to some camp for training called Camp Half-Blood. I said I was part of a prophecy to save the world from an evil earth goddess. The whole idea was so ridiculous, I knew I had imagined it. Except for one thing. Leo. My memories of him were so vivid, I knew I hadn't imagined him. The only thing I remembered about my past was Leo. Everything else I was told. I didn't even know my own name. I was always referred to as #27390. Or sometimes Squid. I don't really know why some people called me Squid. It was just an odd fact of life. I always asked the nurses and doctors what my name was, how old I was, why I was here. They said they didn't know my name. I don't know why, but I believed them. They said I was about 15. They said I had a terrible accident and landed here. I asked about it, but they never answered me. Sometimes, I asked if I would ever be released. Guess what the answer was? No. I was never leaving. Never getting out of this prison. I'd be spending whatever was left of my pathetic little life here. Several times I had thought about killing myself, but there was nothing here I could use. So I was stuck alive. Yippee. The door to my all white room opened. "#27390," the woman, an aid, said. "Your outside time starts." I looked at her. "What if I don't want to go?" I asked, my voice horase from not speaking. "You have to," she said, looking doubtful. "I don't want to have to call a doctor sweetie." I growled. "_Don't _call me 'sweetie'!" Still, I stood up and followed her to the small yard that I had been assigned to. When they put me with the other girls, I started to have some weird hallucination that they were all monsters. So I got my own little outside space. Yay for me. Not. I walked outside and just stood there. This was why I didn't want to come out. All you do is stand for an hour or two. Fun. The lady looked at me. "You won't run away will you? I need a coffee." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm gonna go run away just because I've got absolutely_ nowhere _to go and because there's about a gazillion electric fences here and I just _love_ being electrocuted!" I snapped sarcastically. "No, I'm not going to run away." A look of worry and fright spread across her face. Great, now I scared her. She scurried away, probably to find some doctor and get her precious coffee. I sighed and plopped down in the middle of the yard. It was about 3x3 yards, surrounded by an electric fence. If I touched it, I'd be knocked unconscious. Yes, I tried to escape before. It didn't go well. By the end, I had uncountable bruises, a broken arm, and a concussion. Then, there were the fences that surrounded the dorms, the cafeteria, the "exercise yard", and the school. I'm pretty sure the last one will kill you. Yeah. Security's pretty tight around here. They've got about ten cameras in my room. I started to braid my long, cinnamon hair when I heard a whisper. "Psst! Gracie! Over here!" I looked up and saw a kid about my age with curly black hair. Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo. It was Leo. I looked at him and he waved his hand towards him. "Come on! Unless you want to be stuck there forever!" I grinned and so did he. I walked over to him. "Leo, what..." I asked. He just smiled and helped me over the fence. "I turned off the electricity." he said in response to my questioning look. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. This was almost too good to be true. My boyfriend rescuing me from the mental institution where I was supposed to spend the rest of my life. When we were over the fence, we ran. I heard the lady shouting at us, but I didn't care. Leo and I ran until we reached the fence around the dorm. I looked at him uncertainly. "The whole place's electricity is out, but only for...10 more minutes! Holy Styx, we'd better hurry!" I got climbing and heard Leo right behind me. I got to the top, navigated the barbed wire and began to descend. It was easier than going up. My feet soon hit the ground and Leo was right behind. We took off running and reached the fence that surrounded the whole place. Leo checked his watch. "We've only got two minutes." I heard shouts and saw security guards running towards us. Leo looked at me. "Listen Grace. Climb the fence. Whatever happens, don't look back. Jason will come and get us, okay? I'll be right behind you." I just nodded and started climbing. I didn't know who Jason was, but that wasn't important right now. Leo would be with me. I didn't hear him behind me, but the sound could have been muffled by the shouts. Grace. That was my name. I reached the top and picked my way through the barbed wire so fast that the barbs tore my flesh more often that not. I climbed back down. When I was about two-thirds if the way down, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Sparks literally flew from my hands. _Crap, _I thought. _This is it. I'm about to die. _The buzz of the electricity came and I wasn't fried to a crisp. Actually, I was just fine. I landed on the ground and looked for Leo. But, he wasn't there. No. He was on the other side of the fence, looking at me sadly as the security handcuffed him and led him away. A strangled scream escaped my mouth. "Leo! No!" A sob escaped, then another. The next thing I knew, I was crying. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and saw a blonde kid. He was looking at Leo too. "Hey Grace." I looked at him blankly. Was this Jason? How did he know me? I felt like I knew him too, but I didn't know where from. I looked at him. "Listen. I don't know who you are. I barely know who I am. All I remember is Leo and that he's my boyfriend and that he has just been captured. Can you help me?" He looked slightly confused. "Um...I'm Jason. Your half-brother?" All I could do was shake my head. I had no idea who he was, but he was familiar. "I don't think I know you, but you seen familiar." He looked sad and maybe a bit hurt. "Chiron said that you might have lost your memory, but...I didn't really expect this." I took a shuddering breath. "Can I trust you?" Yup, now he really looked hurt. "Of course you can. It's _m_e, Jason." He lead me away from the institute. "Come on. We'll get you to Camp." We walked into a small town and Jason looked up. I gasped. There was a Greek war trimere hovering in the air. A ladder dropped down and Jason looked at me. "I know you've probably had enough climbing for a year, but this will be that last for today, I promise." I climbed the ladder and pulled myself up onto the ship. There were five people on it and a weird man-goat hybrid...thing. Something in the back of my mind whispered _Saty_r. A girl with coffee skin and cinnamon colored hair ran up and hugged me when I pulled up. "Zelle! Omigods, you're okay! I can't believe it! Hey, are you okay?" I stared at her blankly. Why was she calling me Zelle? I thought my name was Grace. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She looked sad. "Oh...oh. Hazel. Your best friend." I looked at her. Like with Jason, she seemed very familiar. "Um...hi," I said lamely. A girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes stepped forward. "Uh, I think we should all introduce ourselves to Grace. I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." I stared at her blankly. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Um...who's Athena? Sorry, I don't know." I said softly. This was awful. "It's okay," Annabeth said. "Well, you know about the Greek gods? Well, they're real." Some of the pieces were pieced together. The story the nurses told me. I hadn't imagined it! I knew it! "I remember!" I said. Everyone looked at me excitedly. "Well, the nurses told me about something I had "imagined". Camp Half-Blood. The gods. The monsters." Annabeth grinned. "Well, you know that's real now." Hazel stepped forward. "Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto. Roman form of Hades." A pretty girl with choppy brown hair in a braid down the side stepped forward. "Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite." A kid with messy black hair and sea green eyes spoke up. "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon." A big Chinese kid stepped forward. "Frank Zhang. Son of Mars, Roman form of Ares." The satyr stepped forward. "Gleeson Hedge. Satyr. Protector of you cupcakes. Jason came up. "I'm Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, Roman form of your dad Zeus." So I was a daughter of Zeus. My head was spinning. All this stuff was imagined. It was real. And my father was Zeus. That would explain why I wasn't fried on the fence. I thought of Leo and choked up. Hazel looked at me. "Are you okay?" Just then, everyone seemed to notice Leo's absence. "Hey, where's Leo?" Percy asked. I burst into tears. Nobody said anything. I guess my sobbing was answer enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel put her arm around me. "Oh, Zelle, you poor thing. I'm so sorry. We need to find Leo." All I could do was nod in agreement. I just couldn't believe it. I was finally reunited with my boyfriend and then he was captured. It wasn't fair. _Life isn't fair,_ a voice in my head whispered. I knew that, but I was just too upset to care. I just knew that we needed to find Leo. I sniffed and wiped my face with my sleeve. "T-there's a sister/brother school for this one." Everyone looked up hopefully. "I don't know where it is though. Just that there is one." Hazel looked at me sadly and hugged me. "Oh Zelle..." I looked at her. "Um...Hazel? Why do you call me Zelle?" She sighed softly. "Well, when we first met at Camp Jupiter, you were _very _shy and you would run swiftly and silently, like a gazelle. When we talked, I nicknamed you Gazelle, but later we shortened it to Zelle. You always used to call me Cinnamint. Because I loved mints and you said my hair was the color of cinnamon." Tears gathered in Hazel's eyes when she spoke of our nicknames for each other. I was sad too. Why did I loose all my memory? Would it ever come back? Would I ever actually_ remember _anything from my past? Would I have to be told everything. Tears stung my eyes and streamed down my face. When did I suddenly start crying all the time? I never used to cry. Never. Annabeth, Piper and Hazel all lead me down to my cabin on the Argo II. I walked in and saw a bed, a table, a dresser, and a chair in the room. It was pretty nice, and seemed familiar. There was a pile of books and an iPod touch on the table next to my bed. There were some bags and some jackets hanging from hooks on the wall. I saw at least 10 pairs of Converse and probably twice that of ballet flats, of all different colors. I sat down on my bed and Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel left. I opened the top drawer of the dresser and saw tops, all color coded. In the second drawer were color coded pants. The third drawer were filled with my underwear, bras, and socks. They were all-you guessed it-color coded. It looked like I was OCD. ADHD too, judging by my inability to stay still for even a minute at a time. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a pretty coral sweater with small jewels sewed into it and exchanged it for the white shirt and pants I was currently wearing. I pulled on a pair of brown boots and grabbed the iPod from the table top. I unlocked it and found myself having to put in a passcode. Styx. I didn't know one. But my fingers flew across the surface, typing in a passcode. 0-1-0-3. I guess I still remembered a few things. I opened my contacts and found mine. _Grace Michelle Harkins. _There was nothing under phone or e-mail. Under nicknames: _Gracie, Zelle_. I looked at the contact. There was nothing else except a picture of me. There were lots of other contacts, the only ones I found myself knowing were Leo, Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper. I shut it off and placed it back on the table. I laid back on the bed and rubbed my head. I was getting a major headache from all of this. My eyes closed and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to Piper knocking on my door, calling out that dinner was ready. I sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep out if my eyes, trying to remember why I wasn't in the mental institute. Then it came. The Argo II. Leo. I felt tears gathering in my eyes and blinked them away. I crossed the room and opened the door. I followed her to the dining hall. There were ten seats around the table. Seven of them were occupied already. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Coach Hedge, and some pale, skinny kid with black hair and an aura of darkness around him. When Piper and I walked in, he stood up. "Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades." he said, not looking quite at me. He almost seemed ashamed about something. "So you don't remember anything about your past?" he asked. I started to shake my head, then stopped. He looked pretty worried. "Well, I can only remember one thing. Leo." He looked relieved. I had no idea why. Hazel patted an empty seat next to her. I sat down and so did Piper, next to Jason. The only empty seat was next to mine. Leo's, probably. I looked down at my plate and said "pizza" a slice of pizza appeared. Wait! How did I know how to do that? I has absolutely no idea. Annabeth looked at me. "Grace, I've been reading about memory loss. I _think _that you suffer from dissociative fugue. It's a really rare and poorly understood form of memory loss. Here, this is the article I printed out." She handed me a piece of paper. I pocketed it to read later. "Thanks," I said, genuinely touched. It was really nice of her to do that. I ate my pizza and retreated to my room for the night. I plopped down on my bed and pulled out the paper. I think I was dyslexic or something because it took me ages to read. I finally came up with this: **(A/N: Please look it up. I'm sorry, I had a whole thing written out, but my iPod deleted it. It's very interesting.)**. So. Dissociative fugue. That's what I suffer from.


End file.
